The present invention relates generally to a cushioned pallet, and more particularly, to a cushioned pallet that utilizes interconnecting reusable components. These components can readily be snapped together and apart for easy assembly, disassembly, and reuse of the pallet. Moreover, the components are made of materials sufficient to withstand the forces associated with the shipping of heavy but sensitive electronics equipment.
Pallets are routinely employed in the shipping and handling of products. The shipping and handling of communications equipment and computers, however, often requires special features for pallets due to their large size and heavy weight. These products are transported on pallets usually by forklift from an assembly line to a warehouse for storage, from the warehouse to a truck for transportation, and from the truck to its final destination for installation.
Jostling these products during shipping or storage can damage the sensitive components. Accordingly, pallets with shock absorbing and anti-vibration cushioning and protective coverings are used in the communications equipment and computer industries. FIG. 1 shows a conventional cushioned pallet 10 for use in the storage and transport of a load 12, such as a heavy but sensitive piece of communications equipment. The base 11 of cushioned pallet 10 includes a sheet of plywood of suitable thickness and size to support the load 12. At each corner of cushioned pallet 10 on the underside of the pallet is a corner support 14. Corner support 14 comprises a top piece of foam 16, which provides cushioning and dampening for the load 12, and a bottom piece of wood 18, which impacts with the ground. The foam 16 and wood base 18 are held together by glue 20.
On the top side of each corner of cushioned pallet 10 are two wood corner supports 22. Wood corner supports 22 help secure load 12 in place on base 11. Wood corner supports 22 are held in place on base 11 by nails (not shown). Load 12 is also held in place on base 11 by a pair of metal connects 26. Metal connects 26 are made from steel tubing. Metal connects 26 pass through pre-existing holes 27 in the base of the frame of load 12 and are then secured to base 11 by bolts and nuts, which are embedded in the wood base. The embedded nut have been known to fall off.
Cushioned pallet 10 also includes a vertical support 29, usually a two-by-four, positioned at each corner. FIG. 1 shows only one vertical support 29. The vertical supports 29 connect to a top cap (not shown) The top cap typically is a sheet of wood covering the top of load 12. Pins 31, which protrude from base 11, hold vertical supports 29 in place at each corner of cushioned pallet 10. Pins 31 fit into corresponding holes drilled in the ends of vertical supports 29. Base 11, vertical supports 29, and the top cap are held together by a pair of steel bands 28, only one of which is shown in FIG. 1. Steel band 28 passes through a notch at the top of foam cushion 16, along vertical support 29 and around the top cap.
Finally, further support and cushioning is provided for the conventional cushioned pallet 10 by a pair of center supports 32, only one of which is shown in FIG. 1. The pair of center supports 32 is fixed on the underside of base 11, one along the front face and one along the back face. Each center support 32 consists of a wood base 34 and a foam cushion 36. As with the corner supports 14, the wood base 34 and foam cushion 36 are glued together at seam 38.
While conventional cushioned pallets such as pallet 10 adequately protect sensitive electronics and communications equipment, they have several drawbacks. First, conventional cushioned pallets are comprised of a substantial number of parts that must be bolted, nailed or glued together, which require extensive labor to assemble and are expensive. Many parts, such as screws, bolts, nuts, washers and nails are required for assembly. Moreover, as noted above, the embedded nuts used to secure the metal connects have been known to fall off, causing farther delay and increased expense.
Second, the metal straps or bands, such as 28 in FIG. 1, that run between the top cap and the base sheet and hold the assembly together can be dangerous. When finally installed, these straps are under substantial tension. When the straps are cut to remove the pallet, the tension is released and a loose strap may injure the user. Injury can also occur when the user installs the straps around the pallet and introduces the tension to the straps. Installers at ajob site also face problems in discarding the numerous metal bands associated with an installation.
Third, the combination of metal straps, wood components, and numerous parts results in increased weight for conventional pallets. This increased weight results in higher shipping costs.
Conventional cushioned pallets have an additional drawback in that they typically are not reused. For example, once the numerous pieces of the conventional cushioned pallet are secured together it is difficult to take them apart for future use. Various parts of the conventional cushioned pallets also become bent or broken during use. Repairing such pallets proves too costly, and the pallets are simply discarded. In fact, only about 30% of conventional pallets are reused. Conventional cushioned pallets, therefore, require the costly repurchase of materials and result in increased waste.
Yet another problem associated with conventional pallets is that they are not environmentally friendly. As noted above, the majority of conventional pallets are not reused. Those that are reused may only be reused once or twice before being discarded. Moreover, as noted existing pallets combine numerous parts with glue, screws and nails. As a result, conventional pallets are too costly to disassemble. They also cannot simply be ground for recycling because each pallet consists of a number of different materials. Consequently, conventional pallets are sent to landfills.
In an effort to address some of these problems, engineers have attempted to reduce the number of bolts, nuts, screws and washers utilized in conventional pallets. The pallets, however, were found not to be as sturdy and reliable. Engineers attempted to replace the steel banding with plastic bands. The plastic bands, however, were not strong enough and failed. Also, in the high temperature environment not uncommon in shipping, the plastic bands stretched.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a cushioned pallet for use in storing and transporting sensitive electronic equipment that has a reduced number of components, an increased level of safety in assembly and disassembly, a decreased cost, and reusable components as compared with prior arrangements.